2.23 Zusammen leben − Alleine sterben, Teil 1/Transkription
---- Staffel 2, Episode 23 - Geschrieben von: Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof Regie: Jack Bender ---- Hinweis: Die rot markierten Passagen fehlen in der deutschen DVD-Box. ---- Inselabschnitt Die Folge beginnt dort, wo die vorherige endete. Am Strand herrscht aufgeregtes Chaos, denn tatsächlich steuert dort ein weißes Segelboot auf die Insel, auf das Camp, zu. Die Leute rennen auf das Wasser zu, starren aufs Meer hinaus, rufen, jubeln und winken. Charlie: Sind wir gerettet? Haben wir es geschafft? Sayid: Vielleicht sind das die Anderen. Jack ist der erste, der seine Schuhe auszieht und ins Wasser springt. Sawyer reißt sein Hemd herunter und springt hinterher. Auch Sayid folgt. Während die drei Männer auf das Boot zuschwimmen, versucht Kate mit einem Fernglas einen näheren Blick darauf zu werfen. Charlie: Kannst du was erkennen? Kate: Nein. Charlie: Vielleicht ist das eine Falle. Hurley: Was denn für ne Falle? Charlie antwortet nicht, und auch Kate sieht angespannt aus. Um sie herum tobt die Begeisterung. Jack, Sayid und Sawyer erreichen das Boot, klettern langsam und vorsichtig an Deck. Nichts und niemand ist zu sehen. Jack zieht eine Waffe hervor, entsichert sie. Auch die beiden anderen haben Waffen dabei. Von irgendwoher klingt leise Musik. Sawyer sieht Jack an. Sawyer: Hörst du das? Jack nickt. Die drei tauschen einen Blick, gehen näher an die Kajütenluke heran. Plötzlich zerreißen Schüsse die Luft. Aus der Kajüte heraus. Jack, Sayid und Sawyer gehen in Deckung. Warten, tauschen alarmierte Blicke. Und dann verhallen die Schüsse, und alles, was von unten noch zu hören ist, ist das erfolglose Klicken des Abzugs und eine frustrierte gedämpfte Stimme. Stimme: So'n Mist. Jack, Sayid und Sawyer sehen auf, gehen langsam mit gezückten Waffen auf die Kajütentür zu. Und reißen sie auf. Die Waffen nach unten in die Kajüte gerichtet, starren sie in das Boot hinein. Dort sitzt Desmond auf dem Boden, sein leeres Gewehr im Schoß und eine fast ebenso leere Schnapsflasche in der Hand, sieht zu ihnen hinauf. Und grinst Jack an. Desmond: Du? LOST Es ist Abend geworden im Camp. Dort herrscht immer noch aufgewühltes Chaos. Kate ist von einigen Rothemden umringt, die Fragen stellen. Kate: Okay, okay, just wait one second, okay. I'll be right back. [Sie nähert sich Jack] Everybody needs to know what's going on, Jack. There's a boat... [Okay, okay, wartet eine Sekunde, okay. Ich bin gleich zurück. [Sie nähert sich Jack] Alle müssen wissen, was los ist, Jack. Da ist ein Boot...] Jack: Just tell them Desmond's back until I find out the rest, okay. ihnen nur, dass Desmond zurück ist, bis ich den Rest herausgefunden habe, okay. Jack geht mit dem Teller zu Desmond hinüber. Der liegt halb auf dem Boden neben einem kleinen Feuer, die Schnapsflasche noch immer fest in der Hand, und starrt in die Flammen. Jack hält ihm den Teller hin. Doch Desmond sieht nicht einmal auf. Jack seufzt und setzt sich zu ihm. Jack: Als du von hier weggerannt bist, hast du wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass du ein Segelboot hast. Desmond antwortet nicht. Jack: Wieso bist du wieder hier? Desmond: [Er lacht spöttisch auf] Du glaubst, das war Absicht? Ich war zweieinhalb Wochen unterwegs, immer nach Westen. Ich hab ständig neun Knoten gemacht. Nach einer Woche hätte ich in Fidschi sein müssen. Aber das erste Land, das ich gesichtet habe war nicht Fidschi, oder? Nein. Nein es war das hier.. diese.. diese Insel. Und weißt du auch, warum? [Er sieht Jack an, starrt, grimmig und bitter und auch ein bißchen verrückt.] Weil das hier alles ist. Weil nichts anderes übrig ist. Dieser Ozean, und wir mittendrin. Wir sind in einer verdammten Schneekugel gefangen! Es gibt keine Welt mehr. Es gibt keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Und jetzt.. lass mich alleine. Ich will mich betrinken. Er hebt die Flasche an die Lippen und trinkt. Frustriert, nahezu verzweifelt. Jack beobachtet ihn nachdenklich, doch er sagt nichts mehr. Und als er Sayid ganz in der Nähe erblickt, steht er auf, um zu ihm zu gehen. Desmond ruft ihm nach. Desmond: Gebt ihr noch die Zahlen ein? Jack bleibt stehen, lacht halb spöttisch, halb verlegen. Jack: Ja, wir geben noch die Zahlen ein. Desmond nickt, trinkt wieder einen Schluck und starrt grimmig vor sich ins Feuer. Rückblick Ein Militärgefängnis. Desmond, mit kurzem Haar, steht vor einem Tresen und beobachtet mit regloser Miene, wie ein Gefängniswärter ihm seine persönlichen Gegenstände wieder aushändigt. Der Wärter betrachtet jedes einzelne Stück ausgiebig und betont. Wärter: Ein Schlüsselbund... [Er legt es auf den Tresen.] Eine vergoldete Taschenuhr.. ein persönliches Foto... [Desmond sieht auf das Foto herunter. Es ist dasselbe, das er später eingerahmt in der Dharma-Station bei sich hatte. Er und eine blonde Frau stehen Arm in Arm zusammen und lächeln glücklich in die Kamera. Desmond nimmt das Bild und packt es zu seinen anderen Sachen in eine Tüte. Der Wärter fährt fort.] Ein Buch: "Unser gemeinsamer Freund". Wieso haben Sie das mitgeführt? Desmond: Um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, Bruder. Ich hab alles gelesen, was Charles Dickens je verfasst hat – jedes wunderbare Wort. Alle Bücher, bis auf dieses. Ich hebe es mir auf. Damit es das Letzte ist, was ich lese, bevor ich gehe. Wärter: Nette Idee. Solange Sie wissen, wann Sie sterben. [Er stempelt "Unehrenhafte Entlassung" auf einige Unterlagen. Sieht Desmond ernst an.] Gefreiter Desmond David Hume, Ihre Haftstrafe ist hiermit abgeschlossen. Sie werden heute für immer unehrenhaft aus dem königlichen schottischen Regiment der Streitkräfte Ihrer Majestät entlassen. Lang lebe die Königin. [Er wendet sich ab.] Und viel Spaß mit dem Scheißbuch. Desmond verzieht keine Miene, bleibt weiter ernst und still. Gleich darauf verlässt er die Garnison. Dort am Straßenrand steht ein Wagen. Wartet. Auf ihn. Desmond bleibt stehen. Ein Mann, Charles Widmore, sitzt darin und kurbelt das Fenster herunter. Widmore: Wollen Sie mitfahren? Desmond starrt ihn an. Desmond: Nicht mit Ihnen. Widmore: Steigen Sie in das Auto. Tatsächlich steigt Desmond ein, bemerkt, kaum daß er auf der Rückbank sitzt, zwei Kartons auf dem Sitz. Desmond: Ist das mein Willkommensgeschenk? Widmore: Es sind sogar zwei Geschenke. Die eine Schachtel enthält Ihre Vergangenheit, Hume. Die andere Ihre Zukunft. Na los, machen Sie sie auf. Nach einigem Zögern öffnet Desmond unwillig einen der Kartons. Er ist bis zum Rand mit Stapeln von handgeschriebenen Briefen gefüllt. Sie alle sind an Miss Penelope Widmore gerichtet. Absender ist niemand anderer als Desmond selbst. Schockiert und bestürzt starrt er die Briefe an. Dann Widmore. Mit verzweifeltem Abscheu. Desmond: Ein Schweinehund sind Sie. Widmore: [Ungerührt] Die Tatsache, dass sie... Ihre Liebesschwüre nicht kennt.. ist gut für sie, gut für sie, weil sie so denkt, dass sie vergessen ist. Und genau so wir es auch bleiben. Desmond: Ja? Wird es das? Widmore: Penelope hat sich weiterentwickelt, Hume. Sie wird bald heiraten. [Er klappt die zweite Kiste auf. Die ist bis zum Rand mit Geld gefüllt.] Damit beginnen Sie ein neues Leben... Weit weg von meiner Tochter. Die Bedingungen sind ganz einfach. Kein Kontakt. Keine Anrufe. Keine Briefe. Sie sollen.. einfach verschwinden, Desmond. Desmond: Was macht Sie so sicher, dass ich das wirklich tun werde? Widmore: Weil ich Sie für einen Feigling halte. Inselabschnitt Jack und Sayid mit einer Fackel in der Hand gehen am nachtfinsteren Strand entlang. Sayid: Auf dem Weg zur Beerdigung habe ich dir gesagt, dass Michael unter dem Einfluss der Anderen handelt und du hast mich gefragt, wie wir daraus einen Vorteil ziehen können. Ich glaube, das Schicksal hat uns eine Antwort gegeben - das Boot. Jack: Das Boot? Sayid: Das Camp der Anderen liegt auf der anderen Seite der Insel. Dort werden sie ihre Falle aufstellen. Während Michael euch über die Insel führt, kann ich euch auf See überholen.. und irgendwo unentdeckt an Land gehen. Jack: Und was willst du dann machen? Sayid: Sie auskundschaften, wie viele es gibt und wo, ihre Bewaffnung. Dann gehe ich zum nächsten Strand und entfache ein Signalfeuer, und zwar damit.. [Er hält ein paar fleischige Blätter hoch] Sie verbrennen mit dichtem schwarzem Rauch. Du wirst mit deiner Gruppe an diesen Strand kommen, und dann gehen wir gemeinsam weiter. Jack: Wir sind uns nicht mal sicher, ob Michael das für sie eingefädelt hat. Sayid: [Fest] Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Jack sieht Sayid nachdenklich an, nickt dann. Jack: Dann werd ich es Kate sagen und Hurley und Sawyer. Sie müssen wissen... Sayid: Nein. Michael darf nicht erfahren, dass wir ihn durchschaut haben. Unser einziger Vorteil ist die Überraschung. Du musst nur dafür sorgen, dass unser Plan geheim bleibt. Jack ist wenig begeistert von dieser Aufgabe. Doch er willigt ein. Deutet auf die Blätter. Jack: Schwarzer Rauch, hm? Sayid: Nur jetzt... wissen sie, dass wir kommen werden. *** Locke, ohne Krücken und noch ein bißchen wackelig auf den Beinen, betritt die Dharma-Station. Dort findet er Eko vor dem Computer und geht zu ihm hinüber. Der Timer steht bei 005:00 Minuten. Eko: Hallo John. Wo bist du gewesen? Locke: Ich habe nachgedacht. Eko: Worüber denn? Locke: Dass in einer Minute der Computer anfangen wird zu piepen. Und wenn das passiert, wirst du nichts tun. Du lässt den Zähler auf null runterzählen. Über die Null hinaus. Und diesmal wirst du nicht drücken. Eko: Aber ich werde auch diesmal drücken. Wieso sollte ich nicht? Locke: Weil du nicht zum Sklaven werden willst. Eko: [Grimmig] Ich werden kein Sklave, von gar nichts. Locke: [Hitzig] Davon wirst du ein Sklave. [Er deutet aufgebracht auf den Timer.] Genau so wie ich einer war. Also noch mal, ich sage dir.. du drückst diesmal nicht. Eko: Du sagst mir nicht, was ich nicht tun soll. Schon geht der Alarm los, und Eko wendet sich dem Computer zu, will die Zahlen eingeben. Locke versucht ihn aufzuhalten, schnappt sich Ekos Stab und versucht auf den Computer einzuschlagen. Eko fährt dazwischen, kann ihn bremsen, packt ihn, ringt mit ihm. Locke wehrt sich verbissen, ist völlig außer sich. Locke: Du darfst nicht drücken! Dock Eko überwältigt ihn, drückt ihn zu Boden, wo Locke atemlos liegenbleibt, Eko lange genug Zeit gibt, den Knopf zu drücken. Der Timer springt zurück auf 108:00. Der Alarm verstummt. Und Eko packt Locke und schubst ihn aus dem Raum. Locke wehrt sich und brüllt. Doch gegen Eko kann er nichts ausrichten. Locke: Nein, das ist nicht real! Wir sind nur Marionetten. Marionetten an Fäden. So lange wir die Taste drücken, werden wir nie frei sein! Eko: [Schubst ihn vor die Tür in den Dschungel hinaus.] Jetzt bist du frei, John. Komm nicht wieder her. Locke: Nein!! Doch Eko knallt ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. *** Am nächsten Morgen packt Jack am Strand seine Sachen zusammen. Die kleine Truppe bestehend aus ihm, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley und Michael, hat sich zum Aufbruch gesammelt. Und Jack händigt Waffen aus. Michael nimmt seine entgegen. Hurley jedoch weigert sich. Hurley: Ich will keine, sonst töte ich vielleicht noch jemanden. Sawyer: Ich dachte, darum geht es. Hurley: Ich dachte, wir wollen Walt befreien. Sawyer sagt dazu nichts. Jack gibt auch Kate eine Waffe. Bemerkt ihren nachdenklichen, fast bedrückten Blick. Jack: Was ist mit dir? Kate: [leise] Ich denke an diese Sachen, die wir gefunden haben. Kostüme, Schminke, falsche Bärte... was ist, wenn wir nur glauben sollen, dass sie primitiv sind? Jack sieht sie an, hin und hergerissen, zögernd. Michael fährt dazwischen, er klingt aufgebracht wie immer. Michael: Wartet.. wartet, ich war da. Sie sind primitiv, ich habe sie beobachtet. Sie leben in Hütten, sie essen Fisch. Sie haben wahrscheinlich mehr Angst als wir. Und sie wissen nicht, dass wir zu ihnen kommen. Sawyer: Alles klar. Genug Blabla. Lasst uns gehen. Und sie brechen auf. Michael voran, dann Sawyer, dann Jack und Kate, noch immer zögernd, am Schluss Hurley. *** Desmonds Boot - die Elizabeth - auf dem Meer. Desmond rudert gerade in einem Schlauchboot in Richtung Strand. Als er ankommt, geht Sayid auf ihn zu. Sayid: Ich brauche dein Boot. Desmond: Das ist nur Zeitverschwendung. Da draußen ist nichts, Kumpel. Sayid: Ich will ja nicht rausfahren. Ich will an die Nordküste der Insel, und zwar schnell. Desmond: Willst du zu den Feinden, oder was? Sayid: Die Feinde? Desmond: Weißt du was? Gesegnet seien die Unwissenden. [Er schüttelt spöttisch den Kopf, wendet sich zum Gehen, überlegt es sich anders und lässt sich in den Sand fallen.] Du kannst das Boot haben, Bruder. Möge es dir von Nutzen sein. [Sein Freund die Schnapsflasche ist immer noch an seiner Seite, und er nimmt einen langen grimmigen Schluck.] Sayid: Ich kann das Boot nicht segeln. Desmond: Dann solltest du jemanden finden, der das kann. Rückblick Desmond, wieder mit kurzem Haar, steht in einer Kaffeebar an der Kasse. Desmond: Ich nehme den, der das meiste Koffein hat, Bruder. [Er klappt sein Portemonnaie auf.] Ach, verdammt. Ähm... es tut mir Leid. Ich bin gerade erst angekommen... und hab mein ganzes amerikanisches Geld im Taxi verbraucht. Jemand nähert sich von hinten und legt Geld auf den Tresen. Es ist Libby. Libby: Ich übernehme das. Desmond: [Überrascht und verlegen] Äh, das müssen Sie nicht. Libby: Es sind bloß 4 Dollar. Desmond: Sie haben nicht zuufällig noch 42.000 weitere übrig? Libby: Das kommt darauf an wofür. Desmond: Das war nur'n Witz. Libby: [Schmunzelnd] Nein, war es nicht. Desmond sieht sie an. Libby lächelt. Gleich darauf sitzen die beiden zusammen an einem der Cafétische. Libby betrachtet eine Broschüre über ein Segelrennen. Auf der Rückseite gibt es ein kleines Bild von Charles Widmore. Libby: Eine Soloregatte ein Mal um die Welt? Desmond: Ich habe noch 8 Monate, um mich wieder in Form zu bringen. Aber ich verrate Ihnen was, Miss.. Ich werde gewinnen. Libby: Und was ist, wenn nicht? Desmond: Das Einzige, was zählt ist... wer mir die Trophäe überreicht. [Er deutet auf das Foto auf der Rückseite der Broschüre.] Libby: Charles Widmore... Desmond: Er hat versucht mich zu bestechen. Und weil ich sein Geld nicht wollte, da hat er mir das Einzige gestohlen, das.. das mir je etwas bedeutet hat. Libby: [Verständnisvoll lächelnd] Wer ist sie? Desmond: Seine Tochter. Ich war nicht passend für sie, in verschiedener Hinsicht. Libby: Und wofür brauchen Sie die 42.000? Desmond: Das ist etwas schwierig. Was mir fehlt, ist ein geeignetes Boot. [Zum ersten Mal erlischt Libbys symphathisches Lächeln. Sie sieht fast bedrückt aus, und Desmond bemerkt es erschrocken.] Entschuldigung, hab ich was Falsches gesagt? Libby: Ich habe ein Boot. [Desmond horcht überrascht auf.] Es gehörte meinem Mann, aber... er wurde krank... er wollte so gerne im Mittelmeer segeln, aber er hat es nicht mehr... [Tränen treten in ihre Augen.] er hat mich allein gelassen... vor einem Monat ist er gestorben. Desmond: [Mitfühlend] Das tut mir Leid. Libby: Ich will, dass Sie es nehmen. Desmond: Ich... das kann ich nicht annehmen, Miss. Libby: Doch das müssen Sie. Er würde das so wollen. Er starrt sie an, kann es nicht fassen. Desmond: Wie war der Name Ihres Mannes? Libby: David. Desmond: Und welchen Namen hat das Boot? Libby: Elizabeth. Er hat es nach mir benannt. Desmond: Dann... danke ich dir, Elizabeth. Und ich werde diese Regatta gewinnen... im Namen der Liebe. Libby lächelt. Inselabschnitt Sun und Sayid sitzen zusammen am Strand, als Jin zu ihnen hinübergeht und Sun auf Koreanisch anspricht. Sun: [Zu Sayid] Lässt du uns kurz allein, bitte? Sayid steht sofort auf. Sayid: Ich bleibe in der Nähe. Sun nickt, und Sayid lässt die beiden allein. Ihr Gespräch findet in untertiteltem Koreanisch statt. Sun: will, dass du das Boot zur anderen Seite segelst. Um Michael zu helfen. Jin: Ich lasse dich jetzt nicht allein. Sun: brauchst du nicht zu tun, Jin... denn ich will mitkommen. *** Michael, Sawyer, Jack, Hurley und Kate bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den Dschungel. Michael führt den Trupp an. Sie gehen angespannt und schweigend. Sawyer entdeckt plötzlich eine Puppe auf dem Boden, bleibt verwundert stehen, will sie aufheben. Sawyer: Hey.. Doch Kate hält ihn hastig zurück Kate: Denk nicht mal dran. Das ist ne Falle. Ein Netz. Rousseau hat sie über die ganze Insel verteilt. Sawyer: Und woher zum Teufel weißt du das? Kate: Ich hab eine ausgelöst.. mit Jack. Und dann sind wir... Ist nicht wichtig. [Sawyer grinst plözlich, lacht amüsiert in sich hinein. Kate sieht ihn verwirrt an.] Was? Sawyer: Als mir Jack erzählt hatte, dass ihr in ner Falle gelandet seid, dachte ich mehr an... etwas anderes. Kate: Ich würd zu gerne wissen, seit wann ihr euch über mich unterhaltet. Irgendwo hinter ihnen im Gebüsch raschelt es. Und sie alle zucken zusammen, bleiben stehen, fahren herum, ziehen ihre Waffen. Ein riesiger Vogel schwingt sich in die Luft und fliegt über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Michael zielt auf ihn, drückt ab. Drückt noch mal ab, und noch mal. Doch seine Waffe feuert nicht. Michael starrt die Waffe an. Jack, der hinter ihm steht, verzieht ernüchtert das Gesicht. Der Vogel verschwindet. Hurley starrt ihm nach, völlig schockiert. Hurley: Hat der Vogel gerade meinen Namen gerufen? Sawyer: Ja, hat er... [Hurley starrt ihn an. Sawyer wird spöttisch.] und gleich danach hat er Goldklümpchen gekackt. Michael starrt immer noch verwirrt seine Waffe an. Jack versucht sich herauszuwinden. Jack: Tschuldige, Mann. Hab wohl vergessen, sie zu laden. Gibst du mir das Magazin? Michael wirft ihm einen grimmigen, fast misstrauischen Blick zu, gibt ihm aber die Waffe, und Jack hat keine andere Wahl, als sie zu laden. *** Charlie spaziert allein durch den Dschungel, er hört irgendwas, bleibt stehen, geht vorsichtig auf das Geräusch zu. Und entdeckt Locke, der vornübergebeugt gegen einen umgestürzten Baum gelehnt steht. Und verzweifelt weint. Charlie: John... [Locke schrickt zusammen, fährt sich hastig mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Charlie kommt dichter.] Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert? Auf Lockes Stirn prangt eine frische Wunde vom Kampf mit Eko. Locke: Gar nichts. Mir geht's gut. Charlie nickt nachdenklich, fast etwas spöttisch. Charlie: Hey, äh... wenn du dich grade etwas allein gelassen fühlst, dann geh doch einfach mal... zum Strand und trink einen mit deinem alten Freund aus der Station. Er scheint auch etwas mutlos zu sein. Locke: Was? Charlie: Ach ja, du warst ja gar nicht bei der Beerdigung und seiner dramatischen Ankunft unten am Strand. Wenn du mich fragst hat er zu lange vor deinem Computer gesessen. Locke: Desmond? Charlie: Ja, Desmond. Ihr habt doch sicher einiges zu bereden. Charlie grinst, wieder auf diese seltsame, fast spöttische Weise, die er in letzter Zeit so oft an den Tag legt, wendet sich ab und lässt Locke hinter sich zurück. *** Sayid bereitet Desmonds Schlauchboot für die Reise vor, beläd es mit benötigter Ausrüstung und einer Waffe. Jin und Sun kommen auf ihn zu. Beide abfahrbereit. Sayid steht auf. Sayid: Es tut mir Leid, das war vielleicht etwas verwirrend von mir... ich wollte, dass Jin mitkommt. Sun: Wie wollt ihr euch verständigen? Und es sollte zwei geben, die ein Boot segeln können. Sayid: Desmond hat es allein geschafft. Sun: Und wie weit ist er gekommen? Sayid sagt nichts mehr. Und Sun legt ihr Gepäck zu allem anderen in das Gummiboot. *** Claire kniet vor Aarons Wiege, drauf und dran, dem Kleinen eine Injektion zu geben. Desmond spricht sie an. Desmond: Du verschwendest deine Zeit, Schwester. [Claire sieht auf.] Ich mich mit dem Zeug volle drei Jahre geimpft, alle neun Tage. [Claire weiß nichts zu antworten, beobachtet ihn nur forschend. Desmond wirft einen Blick auf das Baby, lächelt.] Ist süß, der Kleine. Ist der.. der Vater hier auf der Insel? Claire: Nein. [Sie schüttelt den Kopf.] Nein, er hat uns schon vorher allein gelassen. Er hat Angst gekriegt und hat sich davon gemacht, als es etwas schwieriger wurde. Desmond: Na ja, vielleicht hat er geahnt, dass er ein schlechter Vater wäre. Er wollte nur das Beste für dich. Claire: Er wollte vor allem das Beste für sich selbst. Desmond sieht sie an. Nun wieder grimmig. Und nachdenklich. Rückblick Desmond klappt den Kofferraum seines am Stadion geparkten Wagens auf und holt seine Laufschuhe heraus, bereitet sich auf sein Training vor. Hinter ihm fährt ein weiterer Wagen vor. Jack steigt aus, wirft Desmond kaum einen Blick zu, sondern wendet sich sofort den unzähligen Treppen zu, die wir ihn schon in Folge 2x01 haben laufen sehen. Dann fährt ein dritter Wagen vor. Eine blonde Frau steigt aus. Sieht zu Desmond hinüber, kommt auf ihn zu, bleibt vor ihm stehen. Desmond ist ganz erstarrt. Desmond: Wie hast du mich gefunden? Penelope: Dein Vermieter hat mir gesagt, dass du jeden Tag hier trainierst.. Desmond: Wie hast du mich gefunden...? Penelope: [Nach einer beredten Pause.] Ich hab eine Menge Geld, Desmond. Und mit genug Geld und dem Willen dazu, kannst du jeden finden. Die beiden sehen einander an. Beide betroffen, beide aufgewühlt und voller Schmerz. Penelope: Hast du dein geliebtes Buch gelesen – das du dir aufgespart hattest...? Desmond: Noch nicht... Penelope: Ich dachte, vielleicht hast du's gelesen während du weg warst. Desmond: Ich war im Gefängnis. Ich war nicht weg. Penelope: [Mit Tränen in den Augen.] Wieso hast du mir nie geschrieben? Er antwortet nicht darauf. Schluckt. Desmond: Was ist mit deiner Hochzeit, Penny? Penelope: Der Tag steht noch nicht fest. Desmond: In einem Jahr bin ich zurück. Penelope: Wie wär's, wenn du sofort zurück kommst? Eine Träne tropft auf ihre Wange. Desmond tritt näher an sie heran, wischt sanft die Träne ab. Desmond: Ich werde dieses Rennen gewinnen, Pen... sein Rennen. Und in einem Jahr.. bin ich wieder da. Penelope: Desmond, wovor läufst du eigentlich davon? Desmond: Ich muss meine Ehre wiederherstellen. Und diesem Ziel ordne ich alles unter. Er weicht zurück, wendet sich ab, und lässt sie hinter sich zurück. Inselabschnitt Wieder ist es Nacht auf der Insel. Und wieder sitzt Desmond trinkend am Strand. Locke kommt zu ihm hinüber. Locke: Und was sagt nun der eine Schneemann zu dem anderen Schneemann? Desmond sieht auf, lacht. Desmond: "Riecht wie Karotten." Locke schmunzelt. Locke: Hallo, Desmond. Desmond: Selber Hallo, Pappkamerad. Locke: [Streckt die Hand nach Desmonds Flasche aus.] Darf ich? Desmond: Oh, ich bestehe darauf. [Er gibt ihm die Flasche, und Locke setzt sich zu ihm.] Also, ihr habt es geschafft, den Computer zu reparieren, ja? Locke: Die Welt existiert noch, oder? Desmond: Ich bin mir da nicht mehr so sicher, Bruder... Locke: Hilf mir mal, Desmond. Wie lange hast du gesagt, warst du in der Station? Desmond: Drei Jahre. Locke: Desmond... was wäre, wenn ich dir sagen würde... dass das alles, diese ganzen Jahre... dass du und all die anderen vor dir, die an dem Computer saßen.. Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass das alles sinnlos war? Desmond: [Wenig amüsiert] Dann würde ich fragen, wie zum Teufel du darauf kommst. Locke: [Ernst und eindringlich] Ich habe eine andere Luke gefunden. Eine andere Station auf der Insel. Sie nennen sie "die Perle". Ich habe da einen Film gesehen... einen Orientierungsfilm... und wurde gesagt, dass alles, was in unserer Station passiert... nicht wahr ist. Dass es ein Test ist. Ein psychologisches Experiment. Desmond: [Tonlos] Du lügst. Locke holt das Perle-Video aus seiner Tasche. Desmond starrt darauf und rührt sich nicht. Locke: Lust auf ne Nachtwanderung? Es gibt auch Popcorn. Desmond: [wütend] Wenn du so sicher weißt, dass es nicht wahr ist, hör auf die Taste zu drücken. Locke: Das habe ich ja. Es ist nur.. dummerweise hat jemand anderes angefangen zu drücken. Also, du musst nüchtern werden. Deswegen werden wir uns jetzt schlafen legen, und morgen finden wir heraus, was passiert, wenn die Zahlen nicht eingegeben werden. Desmond antwortet nicht. *** Still und tief schwarz ist die Nacht im Dschungel. Hurley und Sawyer sitzen zusammen an einem kleinen Feuer. Sawyer zieht einen Riegel hervor, zeigt ihn Hurley. Sawyer: Dharma-Müsliriegel? Hurley: Nein danke. Hab keinen Hunger. Sawyer: [Verblüfft] Nicht dein Ernst. Hurley wirft ihm einen vielsagend missbilligenden Blick zu. Michael hat sich von den anderen entfernt, rennt ruhelos hin und her, sieht um sich, kann kaum stillstehen. Jack taucht mit einer Fackel hinter ihm auf. Jack: Hey, alles okay? Michael zuckt zusammen, fährt herum, versucht abzuwiegeln. Michael: Ja, ich äh.. hole nur ein bisschen Holz fürs Feuer. Mir ist nicht gerade warm. Jack: Du solltest lieber dichter bei uns bleiben. Ich werd dir helfen. Michael wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Michael: Hey... danke, dass du mitziehst. Du riskierst dein Leben für Walt. Jack: [Betont gelassen] Zusammen leben, allein sterben. Michael: [Leise.] Ja... *** Das Segelboot mit Sayid, Jin und Sun ab Bord gleitet an der Küste entlang. Inzwischen ist es Morgen geworden. Sun steht an Deck, krümmt sich plötzlich zusammen und erbricht sich über die Reling. Besorgt eilt Jin an ihre Seite. Jin: du doch dageblieben. Sun: bin nicht seekrank, Jin. Jin: weiß. [Er lächelt sacht. Sie ebenso. Doch nur kurz.] dir das mal an. Er deutet zur Küste hinüber. Sayid steht vorn am Bug und blickt mit dem Fernglas in dieselbe Richtung. Dort am Ufer stakt ein überdimensionaler aus weißem Stein bestehender Fuß samt Unterschenkel in die Höhe. Riesengroß, meilenweit sichtbar. Sayid gibt Sun das Fernglas. Sayid: Ich weiß nicht, was ich beunruhigender finde.. die Tatsache, dass der Rest der Statue fehlt, oder dass sie nur vier Zehen hat. *** Eko sitzt allein in der Dharma-Station vor dem Computer und ritzt einen weiteren Bibelspruch in seinen Stab. Ringsum ist es still. Plötzlich gehen die Lichter aus. Eko greift nach einer Taschenlampe und macht sich auf die Suche nach der Ursache des Stromausfalls. Rasch entdeckt er eine fehlende Sicherung. Und dann schnarrt eine Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. Zählt rückwärts, acht... sieben... sechs... Locke und Desmond sind plötzlich im Computerraum. Desmond reibt hastig zwei Kabelenden aneinander und löst damit einen Einschluß aus. „Fünf... vier... drei... zwei... eins...“ schallt es aus dem Lautsprecher. Tösend fahren die Schutztüren herunter. Schließen die beiden mit dem Computer ein. Und Eko aus. Eko versucht in letzter Sekunde, seinen Stab unter eine der Türen zu schieben, doch Locke schnappt sich den Stab. Und die Tür fällt zu. Geschockt und fassungslos schlägt Eko mit der Faut gegen die Tür. Eko: John! Locke, eingeschlossen mit dem Computer, ist völlig ungerührt, grinst Desmond an. Locke: Netter Einfall. Eko: [Von draußen] John! John! Hörst du mich?! Mach auf! Desmond: Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, Bruder. Locke: Ich bin mir bei der Sache so sicher, wie ich es mein ganzes Leben nicht war. Eko: [Von draußen] Tu das nicht! John! Der Timer steht auf 101:00 Minuten. Desmond: Also gut, Pappkamerad. Warten wir. Rückblick Ein heftiger Sturm wirft das Segelboot hin und her. Desmond kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Längst hat er die Kontrolle über das Boot verloren. Er stürzt in die Kajüte, sucht nach seinem Charles-Dickens-Buch und hüllt es sorgfältig in Plastikfolie, steckt es tief in seine Jacke, klettert wieder an Deck und versucht einmal mehr, der gefährlichen Lage Herr zu werden. Doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Der Sturm ist zu heftig, Desmond verliert den Halt, stürzt, schlägt sich den Kopf an. Und bleibt reglos liegen. Dann plötzlich ist er am Strand, angespült von nun wieder seichteren Wellen. Er ist kaum bei Bewusstsein, nimmt seine Umgebung nur verschwommen wahr, sieht nur verwackelte Formen und Bilder, darunter Figuren in gelben Schutzanzügen, die auf ihn zukommen, dann dichtes Gebüsch im Dschungel, und dann schließlich die Wände der Dharma-Station um sich herum. Dort ist er auch, als er endlich wieder zu sich kommt. Und nur ein einziger Mann in gelbem Schutzanzug ist bei ihm. Diesen Mann haben wir schon einmal gesehen. Es ist der CIA-Funktionär aus Sayids letztem Rückblick. Inman. Kelvin Inman. Er bemerkt, dass Desmond aufwacht, und beugt sich über sein Bett. Kelvin: Warte ich auf dich? Desmond: [Verwirrt] Was? Kelvin: Was sagt der eine Schneemann zu dem anderen? Desmond: Wovon reden Sie überhaupt? Inman seufzt enttäuscht, richtet sich auf. Desmond: Wer sind Sie? Kelvin: Ich bin Inman. Kelvin Inman. Desmond: Was... was ist mit meinem Boot? Kelvin: Ich hab dich leblos unten am Strand gefunden. Da war kein Boot. Der Alarm schrillt auf, und Leben kommt in Inman. Er läuft zum Computer hinüber und gibt die Zahlen ein, der Timer blättert zurück auf 108:00. Verwirrt lauscht Desmond all den seltsamen Geräuschen. Steht auf, schleppt sich aus dem Bett und hinüber ins Computerzimmer. Desmond: Was war das denn grade? Kelvin: Nur kurz die Welt gerettet. Verwirrt sieht Desmond sich in der merkwürdigen Station um. Als nächstes sehen wir Desmond angespannt vor dem Diaprojektor sitzen und den Einführungsfilm ansehen. Dr. Candle: Kurz nachdem die Experimente begonnen hatten, kam es zu einem Vorfall. Und seit diesem Zeitpunkt wird das folgende Protokoll verfolgt. Alle 108 Minuten muss jemand auf die Taste drücken. Ab dem Moment, wo der Alarm ertönt haben Sie vier Minuten, um den Code in den Mikrocomputer.... Prozessor Hier endet die Filmspule, und Desmond nimmt sie vom Projektor. Inman legt ganz in der Nähe seinen gelben Schutzanzug an Kelvin: Wie oft willst du das noch ansehen? Desmond: Wieso fehlt zwischendurch was? Kelvin: Weil Radzinsky was rausgeschnitten hat. Desmond: Wer ist Radzinsky? Kelvin: Er war mein Partner. Desmond: Was ist aus ihm geworden? Kelvin: Wenn du fertig damit bist, leg ihn wieder hinter Turn of the Screw. Desmond: Wieso trägst du diesen Anzug? Kelvin: Ich will nicht infiziert werden, wenn ich rausgeh. [Er schnappt sich den Injektor und den Impfstoff, hält sie Desmond hin.] Impf dich damit. Alle neun Tage. Du warst ne Weile da draußen bis ich dich gefunden hab. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu spät. Desmond starrt ihn an. Inselabschnitt Unten in der Dharma-Station trommelt Eko immer noch aufgebracht mit den Fäusten gegen die verschlossene Tür. Drinnen sitzen Locke und Desmond und rühren sich nicht. Desmond hat Ekos Stab entdeckt. Eko: [Von draußen] John! Mach die Tür auf! John! Desmond: Wer ist das, Pappkamerad – der Mann, der gegen die Tür schlägt? Eko: [Von draußen] John! Locke: Sein Name ist Mr. Eko. Eko: [Von draußen] John! John! Desmond: Und warum hat Mr. Eko einen Stock, auf dem Bibelstellen eingeritzt sind? Locke: Er ist Priester. Eko: [Von draußen] Mach die Tür auf! Tu das nicht! John! Bitte! John, hörst du mich überhaupt? Desmond: [Entsetzt] Wir sperren einen Priester aus? Eko: [Von draußen] John! Locke sieht ihn nur an. *** Eko hat genug. Er sucht nach einem anderen Weg, klettert die Leiter im Schacht hinauf, an deren Spitze die Tür mit der Aufschrift „Quarantäne“ befestigt war. Die verbeulte Tür liegt immer noch auf dem Dschungelboden. Eko betrachtet sie nachdenklich. Dann läuft er in Richtung Strand davon. *** Charlie sitzt am Strand und spielt Gitarre. Eko stürzt auf ihn zu. Eko: Charlie, wie ging die Luke auf? Charlie: Keine Ahnung, aber wenn du es summst, kann ich es bestimmt spielen... Eko: Wie haben sie sie geöffnet... auf der Innenseite steht "Quarantäne". Charlie: Sie haben sie aufgesprengt. Wieso? Eko: Charlie, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Charlie: [Spöttisch] Ach, auf einmal stehe ich wieder in deiner Gnade, Vater. Eko: Charlie, John hat sich im Computerraum eingeschlossen. Ich glaube, dass er darauf wartet, was geschieht, wenn niemand den Code eingibt. Und Charlie, ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass wenn wir das nicht verhindern, in 90 Minuten alle auf diesers Insel sterben werden. Charlie: [Schluckt und verliert seinen Spott] Okay, ich bin dabei. Ich bin dabei. Eko: Danke. Komm mit. Schnell. Sie machen sich hastig auf den Weg. *** Die kleine Gruppe ist immer noch auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel, Sawyer geht voran, Michael mit seinem verletzten Arm in der Schlinge grimmig hinter ihm, dann Hurley, am Ende Jack und Kate. Sawyer: Diese Anderen.. was sind das? Überbleibsel von den Dharma-Leuten? Michael: Keine Ahnung, Mann... Sawyer: Willst du meine Theorie? Das sind Aliens. Deswegen die falschen Bärte. Ihre Köpfe sind wahrscheinlich Prosthesen. Hurley: Prothesen, Alter. Sawyer: Du kannst nicht mal richtig buchstabieren und jetzt korrigierst du mich? [Hurley verzieht das Gesicht, geht an Sawyer vorbei. Der wartet auf Kate.] Was glaubst du, Sommersprosse? Kate: [Leise] Geh einfach weiter. Wir werden verfolgt. Sawyer: Was? Kate bleibt stehen, lässt Jack und die anderen weitergehen, gibt vor, ihren Schuh neu zu binden. Sawyer bleibt bei ihr. Kate: Nichts anmerken lassen. Es sind auf jeden Fall zwei, auf der anderen Flussseite. [Sie deutet mit dem Kopf auf die andere Flussseite. Tatsächlich bewegen sich dort beigefarben gekleidete Gestalten zwischen den Büschen.] In 5 Sekunden starte ich einen Überraschungsangriff. Schon zückt sie ihre Waffe, steht auf. Sawyer: Warte noch ne Sekunde... Kate: Machst du mit? Natürlich macht Sawyer mit, schnappt seine Waffe, legt an. Als die Schüsse fallen, zucken Jack, Michael und Hurley zusammen, ducken sich, fahren herum. Jack: Hey!!! Er rennt zurück zu Kate und Sawyer. Sawyer trifft einen der Verfolger. Der andere sucht das Weite. Kate: Der andere flieht! Sie will ihm nach. Die anderen überqueren den Fluss und rennen zu dem Erschossenen. Michael ist wie vom Donner gerührt, sein Gesicht spiegelt nichts als verwirrte Verzweiflung. Kate: Er ist tot. Wir müssen den anderen verfolgen. Schon wendet sie sich ab, will losstürmen. Jack: Nein! Kate: Ich gehe. Sawyer... Jack: Ich sagte nein! Kate bleibt widerwillig stehen, verzieht frustriert das Gesicht. Sawyer fährt Jack aufgebracht an. Sawyer: Spinnst du?! Wenn wir ihn laufenlassen, wissen sie, dass wir kommen. Er wird sie warnen! Jack ist nicht minder aufgebracht. Jack: Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, ob wir ihn fangen! [Sawyer und Kate starren ihn an. Jack sieht zu Michael hinüber. Er klingt nicht nur wütend und aufgebracht, sondern auch verzweifelt enttäuscht.] Sie wurden nämlich schon gewarnt. Sawyer: [Finster] Was meinst du mit "sie wurden gewarnt"? Jack: Wieso erzählst du es ihnen nicht, Michael? Kate: Jack... Michael: Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest – Jack brüllt ihn an. Jack: Hör auf zu lügen!! Michael wagt es kaum, ihm oder einem von ihnen in die Augen zu sehen. Jack: Sag es, mach schon. Michael: Und was soll ich sagen? Jack stürzt sich auf ihn und drückt ihn heftig gegen einen Baum. Jack: Ich weiß, was du vorhast, Michael! Und jetzt sag ihnen die Wahrheit! Michael: Jack... Jack: Hörst du mich?!! Fassungslos beobachten Kate, Sawyer und Hurley die Vorgänge. Starren Jack an, starren Michael an. Der klingt gebrochen und verzweifelt. Michael: Das war die einzige Möglichkeit... Sie haben mir eine Liste gegeben... Jack: [Ihn noch immer gegen den Baum drückend] Was für eine Liste? Michael: Da stehen eure Namen drauf. Sawyer starrt ihn an. Kate schluckt. Hurley muss sich haltsuchend an einem Baum abstützen. Michael: Ich muss euch vier zu ihnen bringen, sonst seh ich meinen Sohn nie wieder. Jack: Wer sind sie? Michael: Das war die Wahrheit. Sie-sie leben in einfachen Hütten.. sie.. Ich schwöre es, das ist so. Jack lässt von ihm ab, schnappt sich nur noch die Waffe, die in Michaels Hosenbund steckt. Kate: [Entsetzt] Hast du Henry freigelassen? Michael zögert. Ehe er nickt. Hurley starrt einen Moment lang vor sich auf den Boden. Wirft dann Michael einen Blick zu. Spricht ganz leise. Ganz fassungslos. Hurley: Hast du sie getötet? Ana-Lucia... und Libby? Michael antwortet nicht. Hurley: Hast du? Michael wagt kaum, ihn anzusehen. Michael: [schluchzend] Es ging nicht anders. Ich... Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, und Libby war ein Versehen. Ich-ich hatte keine Zeit, um klar zu denken. Hurley: Aber auch wenn du Zeit gehabt hättest... Es ist ganz still ringsum. Hurley hält sich immer noch am Baum fest. Hurley: ...hättest du sie trotzdem getötet. Michael: Es tut mir Leid. Verstehst du, es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir... Ich.. er ist mein Sohn. Stille. Dann... Hurley: Ich geh wieder zurück. Schon wendet er sich ab. Jack: Nein, Hurley. Hurley, das geht nicht! Hurley: Wir werden alle getötet, und du hast es gewusst! [Er starrt ihn an, fassungslos und aufgebracht] Du hast uns einfach mitkommen lassen. Auch Kate und Sawyer starren Jack an. Jack: Es ist jetzt zu spät für den Rückweg, Hurley. Sie wissen, wo wir uns aufhalten. Wenn sie glauben, dass wir Michael nicht mehr vertrauen, werden sie uns alle töten. Michael wendet den Blick ab. Die anderen stehen ganz stumm und starr. Jack klingt verzweifelt. Jack: Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so eigensinnig war. Aber ihr müsst mir glauben, dass ich euch nie hierher gebracht hätte, wenn ich keinen Plan hätte! Grimmig starrt Sawyer ihn an. Sawyer: Was für einen Plan? *** Sayid kniet an Deck des Segelbootes und spricht ein arabisches Gebet. Sun steht hinter dem Steuer. Jin betrachtet die Küstenlinie durch das Fernglas und entdeckt plötzlich etwas. Jin: Sayid! Er läuft zu Sayid und gibt ihm das Fernglas. Jin: Da. Er deutet in eine Richtung. Als Sayid hindurchblickt, erkennt er hoch oben auf der felsigen Küste eine Steinformation, gleich einer Wand mit einem fast fensterförmigen Loch darin. Sayid: Das ist der Felsen, den Michael beschrieben hat. Wir sind da. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys. en:Live Together, Die Alone transcript Category:Transcripte Category:Staffel 2